An important step in killing cancer cells is to bring and accumulate cancer killing agents to sites containing cancer cells, or more preferably, bring them to the membrane of cancer cells. A type of such cancer killing agents is various nano-particles possessing certain properties or carrying cancer-killing drugs. An effective method to achieve this purpose is to coat the nano-particles with ligands or antibodies that only binds to the membrane of the cancer cells to be targeted. This method depends on the availability of ligands or antibodies matching the cancer cells to be targeted. There is also an Enhanced Permeability and Retention (EPR) effect that preferably accumulates nano-particles at a cancer site than normal cells because of the increased blood flow to a cancer site. However, the EPR may not accumulate enough nano-particles to reach the amount and density needed for treatment.
It is known that cell functions and growth can be affected by electric signals. One desired effect is the stimulation or rejuvenation of skin cells for a firmer or more youthful appearance. S. Kavanagh et al. (“Use of a neuromuscular electrical stimulation device for facial muscle toning: a randomized, controlled trial”, Journal of Cosmetic Dermatology, 2012 December; 11(4):261-6. doi: 10.1111/jocd.12007) showed that in a 12-week trial, facial neuromuscular electrical stimulation (MMES) was associated with increased thickness of the zygomatic major muscle and subjective improvements in facial attributes. Such LAMES devices use point contact electrodes to apply the electric stimulation, as a result, uniform stimulation at cellular levels cannot be achieved. Also, EPR strongly depends on the nano-particles' size and thus is limited to relatively large nano-particles.
There is an urgent need for killing viruses and antibiotic-resistant bacteria and a method that is effective and applicable to a large variety of viruses and bacteria is lacking.
There is no prior art that possess the functions of the embodiments presented in this application.